Luke Atmey
CantFaketheFunk 19. Luke Atmey Just to prove that I can, I won't use the word "Zvarri!" in this writeup at all. Well, other than that one time just now. Atmey's a really entertaining character, the writing for him is absolutely brilliant (props on the "Waiting for Godot" reference, especially). Atmey's just sort of... incredibly amusing to go against. He's got some great animations, he's pretty intelligent what with the whole faking-a-crime-to-have-an-alibi thing. But mainly it's just the writing and the way he speaks that's hilarious and completely awesome. (If you get into the whole thing of what his name means and how he's basically seeking attention it sort of makes him a bit more sympathetic, but also a bit more straight up pathetic in general) My only thing with him is that for as "brilliant" as he is, he... barely fights back. At all. He just sort of lets you nail him--and not on the first time, since he was trying to do that, but the second time when you were getting him for Bullard's murder as well. ---- Cloud and Squall 40th: Luke Atmey Appearances: 3-2 Favorite Quote: Zvarri! Mr. Zvarri. He was pretty smart for a culprit. Planning the perfect alibi- a crime with a lesser charge. The whole blackmail scheme with Mask*DeMasque was just incredible well planning. Creating crimes so that he could be ace detective? Brilliance. He was a little annoying though at times. I could hardly believe he actually killed Kane Bullard. He doesn't really seem like someone who would kill someone. It just felt kind of weird. I like how he created a rival for himself. But really, him committing murder was kind of out of character for him IMO. I don't know... maybe I'm wrong. He may have been sleazy. But he seemed like someone who just wanted to be famous. That's all. ---- DNEA 60. Luke Atmey Luke Atmey is basically Redd White except the silly madeup words are replaced with ZVARRI LOL. At first, he seemed like a likable character with his silly mannerisms, but then when he gives up in court, I couldn't help but feel disapointed. "That's it?" is probably what a good majority of people said to their self. And then it's revealed that Kane was murdered and everyone was like "OH THAT ATMEY IS SO CLEVER ZVARRI OF THE YEAR" And then the second time around he gives up. Again. And yet again, I'd go into a long analysis of 3-2, but then Funk would go "ZVARRI was the keyword to unlocking the killer in Mike Meekins' subconscious and Atmey knew that all along and he prooves to be the downfall of Zombie Mecha Jesus X. You would all know this if you played Apollo Justice 5: More Whining From Funk!!!" tl;dr Edition: Quitters are the worst characters ever. And pie is yummy. ---- Naye745 39. Luke Atmey ZVARRI LOL luke atmey was one of the more important and relevant "villains", so i guess he can't be too low i don't totally hate him but i don't see him as a particularly amazing character. anyone who is short of my top 30 (and some in there, too) are all characters i can't understand being in anyone's top 10, so all the maniacial love for this guy is like augh ---- Paratroopa1 34. Luke Atmey ZVARRI LOL Well, what to say about this guy. He's definitely an entertaining character, a little gimmicky and kind of annoying after a while but he's got plenty of funny dialog and all of his cross-examinations in court are pretty good. And for being kind of a comic relief villain, he's probably one of the smarter villains in the series - not only did he figure out Mask*DeMasque's real identity pretty quickly, his whole murder plot to kill Kane Bullard and get away with it isn't just clever, it's downright devious, and very nearly worked out perfectly for him. Unfortunately, while he's a good character, he's an awful villain. Seriously, does the guy ever once fight back with Phoenix or try to defend himself in any way (during the murder trial, not the theft trial)? He breaks down pretty quickly and without a whole lot of fanfare, I thought the last piece of "evidence" you use to nail him was pretty great though. Still, he's just not very threatening, and there's never any real question that he did it because there's just nobody else in the case worth suspecting. So he falls well short of being one of PW's better villains. ---- SSBM_Guy 11. Luke Atmey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/aiga.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/WaitIsThatAPoster.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/ThatsMediaToYou.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/MonacleMan.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-126.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-127.jpg Case(s): 3-2 SHHH! SILENCE! ...Hee hee hee hee hee hee...Now I see! It's all becoming clear! ...Zvarri! The truth has once again been elegantly revealed to me! Oh man, Luke Atmey. The Ace Detective. Probably one of the most entertaining villains there is. Seriously, Atmey is just...awesome. The last member of The Arrogant Trio and he is the best one. Easily. I found Atmey to always be entertaining and just...awesome in every way possible. Awesome quotes, awesome animations, awesome design, and...of course...the theme song. Yes. Just so...elegant. And awesome. Easily my second favorite character theme in PW...right behind Engarde's Theme/Search ~In the Midst~ 2002. Also, Atmey has got to be one of the most brilliant murderers there is. I mean, let's see...first, he gets the blackmail letter from Kane. He plans out his murder...a few days after he got hired to be a security guard, he steals the urn. This is for his alibi. Then...he sends the blackmail letter to Ron so he could have someone to pin the blame on. He kills Kane, knocks out Ron, hits the emergency buzzer, leaves KB Security (...Elegant, of course!), and then messes around with the basement warehouse of Lordly Tailor...to make it look like a fight happened there. Then, he manages to get Ron guilty...not once, but twice. For both of his crimes. He purposely wants to be guilty of being Mask*DeMasque, so he is innocent for the murder of Kane. And the main thing? He did this all by himself. Most of the other brilliant murderers in PW have an accomplice. Not Atmey. After all..he is Lone Wolf Luke! ...Anyways! Atmey was just extremely entertaining and easily my favorite non-major murderer in PW. Sure, he doesn't give much of a fight in court...the first day was understandable. The second day...not so much. Well...I think people aren't giving Atmey the credit he deserves. After all, he didn't have much time to think of alibis and lies...he was expecting to get his Guilty verdict as Mask*DeMasque and didn't expect Phoenix at all. Plus, he almost manages to get away with it...if it weren't for Deus Ex Machina Mia (augh) and him talking a bit too much...oh well. I still think that he did pretty good on Trial 2. Better than REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, at least. As for everything else about Atmey...just flawless. Epic monocle aww yeah. <_< Also, that hair. ...Yeah, weirdest hair ever. I mean...seriously now. It's awesome, though. Also, Luke Atmey is the best name ever. And Atmey is just awesome when you break him. Hee hee hee ha ha ha Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha Ho ho ho hee hee hee! Take a good look, everyone! Unable to find a rival worthy of my genius, I was forced to create one by myself! Here I am! The tragic clown... You see! It was me all along! I am the one and only Mask*DeMasque! Ha ha! I hope you all enjoyed my little performance! Hee hee hee ha ha ha Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha Ho ho ho hee hee hee! Wh-Wh-WHY YOUUUUUU! How dare you even dare toimplythatonesosmartandcapableasIcaneverfalltosuchlowlydepths! Whynottrydoingsomethingwiththosebigmouthsofyours! You'rerealfools!Fools! Isay!Noneofyoucancomparetomygenius...You'realljustjealous! Sogoon!Descrateme!Commemorateme! ThereisnothingthegreatAceDetectivecannothandle!Blackmail!Murder!Threats! I'llgetawaywithallofit! Aaaah ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's enough to make one laugh...! ---- transience 36. Luke Atmey - ZVARRI XD LUKE ATMEY ACE DETECTIVE LOL - the thing that bugs me about Atmey is that he's just entirely no fun to cross-examine. he just kinda.. gives up, twice. I always feel like he could have fought back a lot more but his wanting the guilty verdict on the first trial date kinda ruins him and you don't even have to present evidence at the end of day 2 - plus, he's just annoying -- not actually bad, but he's got that Redd White over-the-top super-pompous lame character thing going on and we've seen that before ---- WiggumFan267 30. Luke Atmey Overrated, but still pretty good. I really don't like how easy he gives up. It's understandable the first time he doesn't, but doesn't really make sense the second time. Both times though, it doesn't make cross-examining him all that satisfying as a villain of his style. I must still admit, he's one of the smarter criminals to do what he did, and he had such detailed stuff and yada yada yada he was getting blackmailed in the end oh noes. Um... and his eye is pretty cool looking. But yeah, the "overly pompous guys" while I still kinda like, I don't like as much as everyone else, at least not in their Atmey and White versions. Atmey's "shining" moment: RED JEWEL SPARKLE LAWLZ ---- Leonhart4 19. Luke Atmey The Good: This guy is one of the more interesting characters in the series. I think the guy's got some really good writing. I really do enjoy the whole "Ace Detective" deduction stuff with the monocle and the "ZVARRI LOL!" There's no shortage of interesting quotes and moments when you're dealing with Atmey. I'm not sure if his general oblivious demeanor was intentional or not (Probably was), but I thought it was funny. Atmey has one of the most memorable and catchy (not necessarily the best) themes in the series, right up there with Damon Gant. The Best: Atmey's plot to kill Bullard while getting himself convicted of a lesser crime as an alibi is brilliant (especially since any crime other than murder in the Ace Attorney world is like one month of prison max. Adrian Andrews apparently only got out of prison in no time despite tampering with the evidence at a crime scene among other things). You work so hard on day one proving that he actually was Mask*DeMasque and then you realize you fell right into his trap. His plan was like one minute away from succeeding, too, if Phoenix hadn't intervened. Some people say the fact that Atmey had to be the murderer due to lack of any other possible suspect is a weakness, but I think it's good that you know exactly who you're going for. You just have to find some way to prove he did it, especially since you just got him convicted for another crime. It's the same thing with Tigre, too. You knew he did it. You just had to find some way to nail him. Also, I really enjoyed his last cross-examination. Atmey does a great job as a detective with amazing attention to detail, and I basically went into that last cross-examination wondering where the flaw was because everything he said made sense and lines up with the evidence. Then the fact that you basically have one chance or you lose makes it even more dramatic (although the fact that you can save any time and try again as many times as you want in these games kinda dilutes it a bit). The Bad: I'm not sure if Atmey is a genius or just a maniac. The guy is just so obsessed with his own legend that he creates his own rival. He makes Mask*DeMasque seem like the greatest thief ever just to make himself look great when he captured the guy or was "determined" to be Mask*DeMasque. Also, how in the world did it take so long for everyone to realize that the Tear of Emanon wasn't the red jewel Bullard was talking about? Come on. The Worst: The main problem with Atmey is, of course, the fact that he just...gives up. Once he's been caught, he doesn't make any attempt to get back. Of course, on the first day it was on purpose, but he does the same thing on day two. It's like as soon as Phoenix outsmarts him, Atmey's like, "Oh crap, I'm not the most brilliant guy in the world. Time to give up! Life isn't worth living anymore!" Category:Fictional characters